Geography of Davostan
Davostan is a middle sized nation located on the northwestern side of the Macon continent. It is the 32nd largest country in the world, with an area of 998,700 km2. Adding its water territory, Davostan has an additional 1,600,000km area making the nation roughly 60% water. I this the third largest nation in Macon behind Hutori and Telamon. Due to the Macon continent fault line, earthquakes can be frequent in the eastern mountainous areas of Kivonah and Tarekha. The mountainous areas of Davostan are due to the Hutorian subduction plate tectonic that goes underneath the Artanian plate tectonic which forms the mountain range that is the border between Davostan and Hutori. In the ancient past Davostan and Hutori were separated by ocean until coming together. Ice in the Macon Mountain range melts during the spring which fuels the river systems throughout the Davostan mainland. Private corporations have taken advantage of the river system by setting up dams and irrigation techniques. Hydroelectric power is an important energy source for Davostan. The region of Darkuth consists of a large low elevation plain with a large lake named Lake Darkuth. Several rivers from the Macon Mountain range flow into Darkuth. The majority of forest land is also in Darkuth, which is heavily logged by private corporations. The region of Davograd broke off from Dorvik in ancient times and consists of one massive strata-volcano Mount Davos that erupts every few centuries in a massive explosion. Ancient Muronia broke off from Tarekha several million years ago and then gradually grew bigger with volcanic activity. To this day, Muronia volcanoes are active gradually expanding the land mass of the region. At some point in ancient history the island of Mordorstad broke off from Muronia, which resulted in radically different geology between them. Lakes and Rivers The largest lake in Davostan is Lake Darkuth in the center of the region of Darkuth. The lake is an estimated 10,000km2 and is shared by four Duchies. On the eastern side of the lake is Darkuth City, the former capital of the nation. Highway 2 and 4 have scenic routes around the border of the lake. The lake is known for boating, fishing, and scuba diving. During the winter months the entire lake freezes over creating the largest hockey and ice skating rink in Terra. The second larges lake is Lake Zachary in Kivonah, which is roughly the third the size of Darkuth Lake. The largest river in Davostan is the Kivonah River which originates from Lake Zachary and then goes east into the mountains and then moves southeast across Kivonah's plains into Tarekha where it dumps into the ocean near the city of Loso. Climate Davostan is a subarctic climate due to its far north location. Muronia has the warmest temperatures in the nation while Davograd has the coldest. The nation of Davostan has a high average of 27.5 °C (81.5 °F) and a low average of 11 to 23 °F (-12 to -5 °C). Davograd has a subarctic climate but with strong maritime influences that moderate temperatures. In regards to rainfall, the climate has semi-arid influences. Most of the precipitation falls in late summer. Average daytime summer temperatures range from approximately 55 to 78 °F (13 to 26 °C); average daytime winter temperatures are about 5 to 30 °F (-15 to -1.1 °C). Average January low and high temperatures are 11 to 23 °F (-12 to -5 °C) with an average winter snowfall of 75.5 inches (192 cm). The interior of Davograd is significantly colder than the coastal cities due to higher elevation. Darkuth has a humid continental climate with warm, sometimes hot, somewhat humid summers and long, cold winters. Typical high temperatures in the warm months of June, July and August are around 23 °C (73 °F). In the winter, temperatures normally drop to approximately −10 °C (14 °F). Kivonah experiences a humid subtropical climate Winters are cold and damp, and prevailing wind patterns that blow offshore minimize the moderating effects of the Macon Ocean. The average temperature in January, the area's coldest month, is 32.1 °F (0.1 °C). Spring and autumn are unpredictable and can range from chilly to warm, although they are usually mild with low humidity. Summers are typically hot and humid with a July average of 76.5 °F (24.7 °C). The region receives 49.7 inches (1,260 mm) of precipitation annually, which is fairly spread throughout the year. Tarekha falls in the northern periphery of the humid subtropical climate zone. Summers are typically hot and muggy, fall and spring are generally mild, and winter is cold. Snowfall is variable, with some winters bringing only light snow and others bringing several major snowstorms. The average annual snowfall is 19.3 in (49.0 cm). Precipitation is generally spread throughout the year, with eight to twelve wet days per month, at an average annual rate of 42.1 in (1,070 mm). The January average is 32.3 °F (0.17 °C), though lows at times reach 10 °F (−12 °C), not including wind chill, and highs may soar above 50 °F (10 °C). July averages 77.6 °F (25.3 °C). Muronia lies in the humid subtropical climate zone with hot humid summers and generally mild winters with cool spells. The region has the warmest month being August, which averages 27.5 °C (81.5 °F), and the coolest month being January, averaging 6.0 °C (42.8 °F). Annual rainfall averages nearly 1,530 millimetres (60.2 in), with a wetter summer and a drier winter. Snowfall is sporadic, but does occur almost annually. Muronia also often sees typhoons each year, though few are strong. Animal Life The animal life of Davostan are creatures able to withstand the bitter cold climate. Davostan is most famous for the Macon Bear, the largest sub-species of bear in Terra. The Macon Bear's habitat is northern Darkuth and Kivonah, the Hutorian regions of Falristan and Roccato. Adult males weigh 350–680 kg (770–1500 lbs) and measure 2.4–3 m (7.9–9.8 ft) in length. Adult females are roughly half the size of males and normally weigh 150–250 kg (330–550 lb), measuring 1.8–2.4 metres (5.9–7.9 ft) in length. Their main diet are seals, which are common along the coastlines. The most well known Davostan bird is the White Eagle aka Imperial Eagle, which is the state bird. The eagle is entirely white making it difficult to spot during the winter months. In the oceans off the coasts of Davostan are whales, a multitude of fish species, and shrimp. Whales have been severely hunted over the centuries, but corporations have started to create whale farms designed to increase their populations over time. The government has little involvement in the regulation of whaling but will fiercely protect its water borders from outsiders. Category:Davostan Category:Geographical Information Category:Climate